


The Music Of My Heart

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Jem's first birthday after leaving the Silent Brothers.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray
Kudos: 24





	The Music Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Tumblr: @herondick

Tessa smiled softly to herself as she put the last candle on the cake. She stepped back, admiring her work.

The cake had turned out perfectly. It was a simple yellow butter cake, covered with vanilla icing. Tessa had put the words “Happy Birthday, Jem” on top, and had surrounded them with candles.

She had spent the last few hours baking and decorating, trying to get everything ready for when Jem got home. Earlier, she had sent him into the city, claiming she needed ingredients for a new potion she was working on. But it had really all been a ploy to get him out of the apartment.

She glanced down at her watch, growing impatient. What is taking him so long? she thought to herself. She walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. She began to tap her foot absentmindedly, biting her lip.

This was Jem’s first birthday back as himself, as her Jem. She knew, deep down, that there was no way she could mess it up, that he would be appreciative of anything she did. But still, she wanted it to be perfect.

The morning had been nothing out of the ordinary. They had gotten out of bed and had a nice breakfast together. They had cuddled on the couch for a while before Tessa had finally sent Jem on his wild goose chase for the ingredients. She had done her best to act as normal as possible, trying to act like it was just another day.

Tessa leaned back on the couch, her patience diminishing with every tick of the clock. Finally, she heard keys jingling, then the door to the apartment open. She stood up, walking to the entryway to greet Jem.

She had to hold in her gasp of surprise at the sight of him. His dark hair was wind blown and standing out in every direction. His face was flushed from the cold, and he looked a little stressed. Tessa felt her heart flutter in her chest, and she wondered if sending him out was a bad idea.

“Jem? Are you all right?” she asked, taking a step forward to touch him.

To her surprise, he smiled at her, raising his hand to reveal a paper bag. “I got everything you needed,” he said proudly. “I’m sorry it took so long. Some of the ingredients were rather difficult to find.”

Tessa reached up to smooth down a stray piece of his hair. She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the living room. “You didn’t have to go to all that trouble,” she said.

“But you said you needed-“ Jem began, but he cut himself off when he saw the living room.

Tessa had scattered balloons across the floor and had hung up streamers. There was even a banner on the far wall that said, “Happy Birthday!” She had worried it wasn’t enough, but one look at Jem’s face told her it was more than enough.

She wrapped her arm around his waist, tipping her face up to kiss his cheek. “Happy birthday, my love,” she whispered.

Jem put down the bag, and he turned to wrap his arms around Tessa. He buried his face into her hair, and she could feel his body trembling slightly as she clung to him.

“Tess,” he murmured, his voice low. He pulled his face away from her hair, and she could see his eyes shining. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much. I-“ he stammered, surprise evident on his perfect face.

She giggled softly, running her hands up his shoulders. “Why do you seem so surprised? Did you really think I would forget your birthday?”

Jem smiled at her sheepishly, and the look on his face confirmed Tessa’s suspicions. He really did think she would forget. 

Tessa let out a sigh. “I have never forgotten your birthday, James. Every year, I would always do a little something to celebrate it for you since you were still bound to the Brotherhood. One year I even attended the Chicago Symphony Orchestra, because I knew that would be something you would enjoy.” She stopped herself, placing her hands on his scarred cheeks. “I have dreamed of the day when we could celebrate it together, and now we can, so I just wanted to do something for the occasion.” 

Jem leaned down to kiss Tessa lightly on the lips. “Wǒ ài nǐ, Tessa,” he murmured softly. He turned his head to look at the decorations scattered across the living room. “You really didn’t have to go to this much trouble. I would be happy if you wrapped a bow around your head, since you are the greatest gift I could ever receive.”

“It was no trouble at all,” Tessa replied, ignoring his last comment. “In fact, there’s more.” 

She moved him over to the couch and made him take a seat. She quickly hurried to the kitchen and began lighting the candles on the cake before Jem had the chance to follow her. 

She carefully carried the cake into the living room, a huge smile plastered onto her face. She began to hum softly as she sat the cake down in front of Jem. Once she had finished the song, she clapped her hands together. “Alright. You have to blow out the candles and make a wish.”

Jem’s dark eyes widened in surprise. “Why?”

“It’s a mundane thing,” Tessa replied with a wave of her hand. “But humor me.”

Jem shrugged as he leaned forward to blow out the candles. 

Tessa smiled happily at Jem. “Did you make a wish?”

“I did,” Jem replied, a smirk playing at his lips. “But I won’t tell you what it was, or then it won’t come true.” 

Tessa rolled her eyes, laughing soflty. “Fine,” she said as she grabbed a knife to cut the cake. She put the piece onto a plate and handed it to Jem. “I really hope you like the cake. I made sure to make it just the way you like it.” 

Jem smiled up at Tessa as he took the plate from her. “I already know it will be perfect,” he said. “So, did you really need those ingredients, or were you just trying to get me out of the house?”

Tessa laughed softly. “I’m sure that one day I will need those ingredients, but yes, I was just trying to get you out of here.”

The two of them sat in silence for a while, enjoying the delicious cake Tessa had made. Eventually, Jem spoke up. “This- this was perfect, Tessa. I cannot begin to tell you how much this means to me.” 

Tessa bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. “I’m so happy you enjoyed it. But... there’s one more thing I need to show you.” She put her plate down and basically ran to the little closet in the hallway. 

In the closet, there was a box with a bow on it. There was a tag on the bow, and the words, “So you can play the music of my heart” were written on it. Tessa bent down, grabbed the box, and walked back into the living room.

Jem had just set down his plate when she arrived. “Tess, what on earth is that?” he asked.

She placed the box in his lap, trying to contain her excitement. “Open it and find out,” she said. 

He took a moment to read the tag before he slowly opened to box. He let out a gasp as he gazed upon what was inside.

Inside the box, laid carefully among tissue paper, was a violin. It was brand new, and it gleamed in the lamplight. Ever since Jem’s return, he had constantly talked about music and the violin. Tessa had tried her best to get him back into playing, but despite her best efforts, Jem had refused, saying that there was no way he would be able to play anymore. But Tessa knew that Jem needed his music, so she had set out on purchasing him a violin. 

“I know it isn’t your father’s violin, but I hope it will suffice,” she said, her voice quiet. She had tried her best to get a violin that closely resembled Jem’s old one, but she knew that was something that could never be replaced.

Jem’s mouth was opening and closing, as if he were trying to find the words to say. “It’s- it’s so beautiful,” he said finally. He carefully raised the instrument from the box, admiring it with wide eyes. He looked up at Tessa then. “This had to have cost you a fortune.”

Tessa sat down onto the couch beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It was nothing,” was all she said. It had been expensive, but the cost was worth it in her eyes. “I haven’t touched it. I know that you will want to set it up and tune it exactly how you want it.” 

“Why did you get me a violin?” Jem asked, but there was nothing in his voice that signaled he was upset.

Tessa laid her head down onto his shoulder. “You can say whatever you want about not being able to play, Jem. But you and I both know that music is something you’re passionate about, and I thought it was time for you to conquer your fears. And,” she continued, indicating the tag on the box, “you know the music of my heart. Anything you play will be beautiful to me.” 

Jem made a noise deep in his throat. He gently set the violin back in the box, then turned his body so he was facing Tessa. He dove his hands into her hair, pulling her closer to him. “It’s still a miracle to me that you’re mine,” he whispered.

Tessa giggled, throwing her legs over him so she was straddling him. “I’m yours, James Carstairs. Always,” she leaned her head down, giving him a soft kiss. “So, are you going to play?”

Jem bit her lower lip teasingly. He ran his hands along her back, and his touch sent shivers down Tessa’s spine. “I’ll play in the morning,” he said, his voice dark with desire. “There’s still one more present I have to unwrap,” he whispered as he pulled Tessa’s shirt over her head. 

Tessa sighed against Jem’s mouth, losing herself in his touch. One more present, after all, she thought to herself as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.


End file.
